Something's going onouo
by StoryLuver
Summary: I ((Yomi)) have become a cover singer. I have become famous, but I soon realize that after being partly insane, that popularity doesn't matter. Your friends do.


Movie - Something's Wrong…Chpt. 1

_I've been fighting for a long time…_

_But nobody, not even professional policemen…_

_**Knew what is wrong with me.**_

_It has been a while ever since I had become famous._

_**"I am titaniuuum!"**_

_I am __strong__.I show no mercy._

_**"Far away…far away!"**_

_I have friends, who don't care what I look like. But for who I __am__._

_**"Shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titaniuuuuum!"**_

_But, I have enemies as well. Enemies that I fight. I fight for the ones I love with all my might!_

_**"Shoot me down, but I won't fall! I am titaniuuuuum!"**_

_Music is my desire. I have been playing and singing for months now. In my top favorite school._

_**"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose!"**_

_Everybody knows me now. All about me. I am proud. I've pushed to get myself this far. Forget about solitude! I AM STRONG._

_Don't listen to lies! Listen to your friends!_

The song ends as slowly as it had begun. Claps were heard. I stand, gathering my things. I look out to the crowd. Familiar azure eyes that only I could notices easily peeked from the crowd. I wore a small, confident smile as I creep backstage. Being a cover artist wasn't that easy. I have written, sung, written, sung.

I made it into this school as hard as it could be. I had sung the same song. Titanium. _Such a word…_I was fasinated in such things. I hadn't paid any attention to bullies. They only make me more confident. I straighten the music books and push them onto the top shelf of the music bookshelf.

Small, cold hands held my arm. I look over, my emerald mixing with pained azure. Mato seemed proud, and extremely heart broken that she hadn't gotten into the school. I let a sob escape my lips as I hug her tightly. Wetness was felt in my shirt collar as she cried. _Tears…_

Although I couldn't bear my friend crying, I was still in a state of extreme nervousness. It had been the fifth time I've been on stage. But, it was an even bigger crowd. I shake my head quickly. To the matter of Mato.

Mato squeezes me close. "Y-You've done great, Y-Yomi…" I tried to keep a smile on my face, but I failed. Sobs were the only things that escaped my lips.

"I've missed you…" I squeak. Mato brings me even closer.

"You have no idea how many times I've cried and begged for you to come home…" Mato sniffs. I tense. I let go of her.

"I'm sorry, Mato…I just wish that the judges would be a little less…rude. If so, you would be here with me. But with you not focussing on your grades, I'm a little disappointed. Mato, promise me that you will focus on your studies so you can join…_please_…" I grip Mato's shaky shoulders.

Mato nods quickly. "O-Of course! F-For you!"

My studio director walks out, and to me. "Yomi. Next song in a couple minutes. Ren is ready."

I nod slowly. I bring Mato out. I smile softly. She peck Mato on the lips before walking back.

_If I don't trust Mato, I don't trust anybody._

"_**I stared up at the sun,**_

_**Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.**_

_**I stared up just to see**_

_**With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.**_

_**You can feel the light start to tremble,**_

_**Washing what you know out to sea.**_

_**You can see your life out of the window tonight.**_

_**If I lose myself tonight,**_

_**It'll be by your side.**_

_**I lose myself tonight...**_

_**(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**If I lose myself tonight,**_

_**It'll be you and I.**_

_**Lose myself tonight...**_

_**[Instrumental break]**_

_**I woke up with the sun,**_

_**Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.**_

_**I woke up just to see**_

_**With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.**_

_**You can feel the light start to tremble,**_

_**Washing what you know out to sea.**_

_**You can see your life out of the window tonight.**_

_**If I lose myself tonight,**_

_**It'll be by your side.**_

_**I lose myself tonight...**_

_**(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**If I lose myself tonight,**_

_**It'll be you and I.**_

_**Lose myself tonight...**_

_**Whoooooooooo**_

_**[Instrumental] (Whoooooooooo)**_

_**Take us down and we keep trying,**_

_**Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**_

_**Take us down and we keep trying,**_

_**Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**_

_**Take us down and we keep trying,**_

_**Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**_

_**Take us down and we keep trying,**_

_**Forty thousand feet, keep flying.**_

_**(Lose myself)**_

_**If I lose myself tonight...**_

_**Whoooooooooo**_

_**Whoooooo, whoooo,**_

_**Whooooooo**_

_**Whoooooooooo**_

_**Whoooooo, whoooo,**_

_**Whooooooo…"**_

I stand up. It was the last song. I walk out. Of course, I was bombarded, but I just answer while exiting like it was no problem at all.

I climb into my limo. But, before I left, I waited for Mato to shuffle through the crowd. She did, and she hugged me from the limo. "Be well…I-I love you…" I cuddle my cheek into hers. "I love you too." Mato backs up as I slowly but surely rolled up the window. The driver gave a honk before driving me home.


End file.
